Roman Zolanski
Roman Zolanski (pronounced -mun zo- -skee or zo- - ) is one of Nicki Minaj's alter egos; he is Minaj's most well-known and utilized alter ego, as Unlike in his first appearances, Roman's personality on later tracks such as "Where Them Girls At,""Nicki Minaj Debuts Hybrid Character on 'Where Them Girls At'." Accessed August 6, 2012. "Dance (A$$) (Remix),""Nicki Minaj to Unleash New Music from Alter Ego Roman." Accessed May 13, 2012. "Stupid Hoe," and "Give Me All Your Luvin'" Raining Men were significantly less violent and more carefree and fun-loving. This has given an overall view of Roman as a rebellious and comical character that is not necessarily maleficent. These songs show the happier side of Roman and that he is not always as violent and angry as he was earlier portrayed, since Minaj stated that Roman does not care anymore. Roman is typically portrayed as blond and wears mostly dark clothing. An exception to this was in the "Monster" music video when he had black hair, although Minaj said that he is likes to experiment with pink and green wigs and wear lipstick. Roman has been compared to Eminem's alter ego, Slim Shady. Abandonment After Minaj released ''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up, fans and critics alike noticed the absence of Roman. Over the course of 2013, there was no mention of Roman, neither a song where people could feel Roman was there. On February 14, 2014, Nicki declared that she "got tired of him" so he "died".Nicki Minaj Calls The Streets Iz Watchin’ with DJ Drama Retrieved February 16, 2014. She did not mention anything else. Story In the "Moment 4 Life" music video, Martha tells Minaj that Roman has been sent away to a Russian boarding school with Slim Shady (Eminems's alter ego), apparently as punishment the events of "Roman's Revenge" and to rehabilitate him.YouTube. Nicki Minaj - Moment 4 Life (Clean Version) ft. Drake. Retrieved June 14, 2013. In late 2011, Minaj announced that she was going to pick him up from the school in two weeks. Since being released from Moscow, Martha attempted to have Roman exorcised, as played out during her performance at the 2012 Grammy Awards. Though Roman did appear to have some sort of supernatural power, it is unclear whether or not he was actually possessed. It is unknown if the exorcism was a failure, as Roman broke free from his restraints, but was later raised into the air by the priest. At the close of the performance, Zolanski asks his mother for forgiveness. The next chapter of Roman's story is yet to be told. Roman was also a warrior which fought and defeated an evil force known as "Nemesis," as narrated in "The Legend of Roman" which tell the prophesied story of a warrior who traveled from the world known as "Pinkslam," which is in complete devastation, to planet Earth to fight Nemesis.YouTube Nicki Minaj - Legend of Roman Retrieved June 24, 2013. Appearances Roman appears mostly on songs where at least an adequate amount of anger is displayed, or where heavy lyrics are used. He is famously known for his appearance on "Roman's Revenge", introducing himself to Minaj's fans. ''Pink Friday'' *"Roman's Revenge" *"Wave Ya Hand"Rap Genius Nicki Minaj – Wave Ya Hand Lyrics Retrieved June 24, 2013. ''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded'' *"Beez in the Trap"YouTube Nicki Minaj talks about alter egos performs I am your leader and Beez in the Trap on the Today Show Retrieved October 28, 2012 (verses only) *"I Am Your Leader" *"Pound the Alarm"Nicki Minaj – Pound the Alarm Lyrics | Rap Genius Retrieved March 28, 2013. *"Roman Holiday" *"Roman Reloaded" *"Stupid Hoe" Other *"Born To Be Wild" (along with his mother Martha) *"Bottoms Up"Harper, Rosario. "Nicki Minaj Playfully Denies Trey Songz 'Bottoms Up' Collabo, 'That's Not Me, It's Roman Zolanski'." Retrieved May 13, 2012. (along with The Harajuku Barbie) *"Dance (A$$) (Remix)" *"Dem BoysThe Real Daytime. "Nicki Minaj Plays a Game of Rapid-Fire." Retrieved December 19, 2014. *"Give Me All Your Luvin'"Madonna – Give Me All Your Luvin Lyrics | Rap Genius Retrieved March 28, 2013. *"Monster"Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "yes, that is roman on monsta. mixed with barbie, & nicki. can u tell who's who?" Oct. 18, 2010, 3:45 PM. Tweet. (along with The Harajuku Barbie) *"Roman in Moscow" *"Where Them Girls At" * My Chick Bad * Out of My Mind * Hello Good Morning * Raining Men Pictures of Roman Roman Bottoms Up1.jpg|The first apperance of Roman. ROMAN.PNG|Roman at the beginning of his verse in Monster Nicki,_Roman,_and_Barbie.jpg|Roman with Barbie IMG_7150.jpg|The early stages of ROMAN in Femme Fatale Tour Roman_On_Tour.jpg|Roman in Nicki's Pink Friday Tour Stupidstupid01.jpg|Roman as he appears in Stupid Hoe Roman.jpg|Roman's performance at Grammy 2012 Roman grammy.jpg|Roman starts losing his mind. ROMAN.jpg|Roman at the Grammy's 2012 Awards. Roman Chelsea Lately.jpg|Roman was unleashed at an interview in Chelsea Lately. Roman Give Me All Your Luvin'.jpg|Roman show his love for Marilyn Monroe at the video of Give Me All Your Luvin' Press1.jpg|Roman and his attitude in I Am Your Leader. aa.jpg|Roman in Stupid Hoe 11XXL2.png|Roman OUT OF CONTROL! 536963_535034763195638_407291722_n.jpg|Roman in the bathtub StupidhoeNM.jpg|Roman thinks someone is a Stupid Hoe|link=Stupid Hoe Th-2.jpeg|Roman is Unleashed at the 54th Grammys Th-3.jpeg|Roman Zolanski in Monster 1323362182_nicki-minaj-6-lg.jpg 185px-22.jpg|Roman in his Roman Reloaded photo shoot.|link=Roman Reloaded photo shoot Screenshot 2014-04-19 at 02.32.29.png|Roman screaming his name in his Grammy performance "The Exorcism of Roman" VReferences }} Category:Alter egos Category:Retired Alter Egos Category:Zolanski Family